Uncontrolled fires are one of the most dangerous and undesirable events that people face. There is a need for fire extinguishing compositions that are effective in quenching a fire within a short period of time. It is highly desirable that those compositions are non-toxic to the environment, and it is certainly desirable that they are not harmful to people if they come into contact with people. Likewise, it is highly desirable that the combustion products of those compositions are non-toxic to the environment and not harmful to people and animal life generally. The present invention is directed towards fulfilling these and related needs associated with extinguishing an uncontrolled fire.